degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chyler-Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Chey skipped home, tripping on a few branches along the way. She was so happy. There was no possible way she could control her hard feelings now. Chey was so lost in her own fantasy world, she barely even noticed someone hit her in the head with a basketball. "Oh sorry!" The boy called out. Chey rubbed her head, just realizing how badly that hurt. The boy ran up to her and said, "Hey. I'm so sorry. Me and my friend KC were playing a quick game and it got a little out of hand." He said. Chey found it really odd that the boy was wearing a brown paper bag over his head. She could see from a few feet away that his friend KC was there, flaring his nostrils. " You told me...TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" KC yelled. "He does that a lot. But anyways, my name is Troy. Troy Bolton. I'm the captain of the basketball team." Troy said. "Oh. That's cool. I'm Chey. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have a bag over your head?" She asked curiously. Well you see, I'm like, REALLY fucking hot, and I don't think any of you are worthy enough to see my face." Troy replied seriously. "Um, okay? Well I'll see you around then." Chet said, starting to walk away. "Yeah you will. Call me sometime, baby." He called out. Chey didn't acknowledge that. Instead she kept on walking to her house, where Lindsey was waiting for her. "Sooo how did the date go?" She asked. "Awesome! He totes wants my vagina!" Chey said happily. "That's so cool! And he's super cute!" "Yeah, but don't get any of the wrong ideas, he's mine." "Don't worry Chey! I won't even look at him!" Lindsey said that in the same robotic tone Jenna did in season 9, which made Chey a little suspicious. But, they both continued into Chey's house where her mother was dressed up in a sexy cop uniform. "What the Hell mom?!" Chey exclaimed. "I was just trying on my new costumes for work! You like them?" She asked, holding up a "naughty nurse" and "sexy Santa" costume along with the one she had on. "I told you that you can't bring work home with you while I'm around! Especially with my friends here too! Ugh, let's go Lindsey." Chey said, grabbing Lindsey's arm and leading her upstairs. "I'm sorry. You know my mom, always wanting to find a way to show off how cool her job is." Chey explained, dodging a metal pole in the hallway. "I understand. Um....but what exactly does your mom do?" Lindsey asked, kind of already knowing the answer. "It's kind of obvious isn't it? She works at a costume shop!" Chey said. Lindsey was a little shocked at the answer. They both sat down in Chey's room and did their homework together. "So, did you meet any new people?" Lindsey asked, still looking at her homework. "I guess so. What about you?" "Well in Coach Black Guy's, I met some girl named Tayler who seems slightly normal. Then in Ms. Dawes, there's this weird Asian girl named Lily who I'm pretty sure has multiple personality disorder." "Why do you say that?" "Well she told me her name was Lily, then a few moments later she said her name was Rebecca Blaq. THEN she said her name was John and 'he' was married to Manny Santos." "Oh...that's weird." "Yeah. So anyways, let's get our homework finished so we can talk more later." With that, the room went silent and both of them continued their homework. Category:Blog posts